Ultimate Spider-Man Evolution
by Tomzilla99
Summary: Spiderman and the Avengers are sent to Bayville to help the X-Men with a problem that's been happening, but what they don't know is that it's going to get worse. And what is this secret of the Parker famliy?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody just letting this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. And just so you know there are going to a twists of my own in this story MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. With that said enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or X-men**

* * *

**Chapter #1:**

It was a pleasant day in New York, especially for a certain red and blue web head. Peter Parker the amazing Spiderman was on his way to the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier for a new mission with team.

When he got there he was greeted by a frustrated Nick Fury.

"Hey you look madder than usual Fury."

Fury of course ignored him and just told him to follow him, when they got to the meeting room they sat down started.

"So what's the deal Fury?" Nova asked.

"Yeah you look worried." White tiger said.

"Well we've come a cross a small problem." Fury replied.

"What do you mean chief" Power man asked.

"...I'm sending you all to Bayville." Fury answered.

"What? But, why?" Ironfist asked.

"You're going to join the X-men for a while." Fury said.

Spiderman slowly whispered "... the X-men?"

* * *

**Authors notes-well that was the first second well here... when i write it. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Please comment.**


	2. Nightmare Travel

**Alright everyone sorry this took awhile I was busy but here we are. Please review and comment.**

**I don't own marvel**

* * *

It was a few hours after the meeting Peter was told to rest up and prepare for tomorrow but he help but feel something was going to happen. And whatever it was wasn't going to be good. As he was swinging he way home until he came across his favorite idiot, the Trapster.

"Ah Spiderman, nice to know I can finally **stick** it to you!" Trapster said while firing at him.

"*sigh* more glue puns man you are weak." Spiderman said sounding bored as he dodged the glue rounds.

Spiderman landed on the ground and fired some web at his gun, but this time Trapster threw his backpack **(or glue pack I don't know)** at Spiderman, but the red and blue hero kick it in the air and then exploded

**_BOOM!_**

Both of them jumped away from the falling glue, then as Trapster charged at the web head throwing his fist at him. But of course Spiderman caught it.

"Uh-oh"

Spiderman smirked and kicked him to the ground and webbed him there.

"Looks like the Trapster just got trapped ha, ha, ha." Spiderman joked as he started to swing away.

'So tomorrow we're going to see the X-men, cool. Not just that that but we're going to be staying with them for awhile, even better. Having four of the Avengers join us on this mission awesome!

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Alright team you have your orders meet me at hanger tomorrow to the others." Nick Fury told the team._

_"Others?" Iron Fist wondered._

_"Four members of the Avengers are going to join you on this mission." Nick Fury answered._

_"The Avengers?! Awesome!" Power man shouted._

_"All due respect sir why are the Avengers interested in this mission?" White Tiger asked curious as to why the Avengers are coming with them._

_"Uh Ava it's the Avengers I'm sure they have a good reason like umm, or how about umm, I umm, why are they coming Nick? Nova asked._

_"I'll tell you right off the bat that one of them is Captain America and he doesn't believe in the hate crimes against mutants. Says it reminds him too much of the past." Fury said and muttering the last part._

_"I can see why." Iron Fist muttered._

_"So who else is coming?" White Tiger asked._

_"You'll find out tomorrow."_

_"What do you think of the whole mutant thing boss? Power man wondered._

_"As director of S.H.I.E.L.D. it's not my place wonder but a personal answer 'the rights of freedom belong to all'."_

_"Who told you that?" Spiderman asked. It sounded familiar but he just couldn't place it._

_Fury just looked at Peter for a long moment and muttered "A friend."_

_"You all have your orders. Dismissed"_

* * *

**Flashback End:**

The red and blue web head didn't know what Fury meant by 'a friend' but it felt like he was hiding something. But it didn't matter now he was tired and finally made it home and headed off to bed.

_'Well time to get sleep and meet the X-men tomorrow... nice.'_ Peter thought as finally got to sleep.

* * *

**Unknown city:**

Spiderman was through a burning city where fire flew, bodies on the ground, blood everywhere. He felt like throwing up, he running until he noticed all of his friends. It looked like Power man had every bone in body broken, Iron Fist had both his arms torn off, White Tiger had what looked like claw marks down her back, and Nick Fury, Aunt May, Mary Jane, and Harry Osborn were all impaled in the chest by some kind of spike.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Spiderman shouted in disbelief then fell to his knees.

It wasn't until he noticed a girl that looked around the same age as him, he to her and noticed something horrifying about her.

She had a hand print 'mark' carved in face.

Peter's head suddenly snapped up and slowly started turning his head around looking to someone wearing a cape with long hair, a bone like spike coming from the bottom of his left wrist, and blood dripping down his right hand. Then surprising the web swinger the figure started laughing.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, **HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**

"Aaagh"

Peter awoke to find it was all a dream. He brought his hand to forehead to find he was sweating. What was that dream? Who was that girl and the laughing figure? Does it have something to do with the mission? Just as he continued it think his aunt came in...

"Peter, are you alright?" May asked worried for nephew.

"Y-Yeah... yeah I'm fine Aunt May really." Peter replied.

"Oh, well breakfast is almost ready, so come when you ready." May said as she started leaving.

Peter gave a sigh of relief, he hated lying to his aunt but that dream scared the life out of him. His mind drifted to the laughing figure, the blood, the evil, but the thing that surprised him the most was that this person, this monster in his dream felt really familiar. He decided to worry about it and just get something to eat.

_'Oh yeah. Aunt May made breakfast, heh, heh' _Peter remembered.

* * *

**Hours latter**

Spiderman was swinging though New York on his way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier running late because had to stop the Trapster again but now has to stop his other favorite idiot Batroc the Leaper.

"The leap is life Spiderman! HA, HA!" Batroc laughed.

"Well did someone call for the 'swing kick express!?' Spiderman shouted as kicked Batroc's head sending him flying to a light post. But before he hit the post he grabbed on to it and swing back at the web swinger. But Spiderman dodged the attack and back smacked him to the ground.

"Not bad b-" Batroc was caught off by

_THUNK_

Spiderman noticed that something hit the leaper then he saw the one who threw it.

"Captain America?!" Shouted as cap caught his shield.

"Spiderman" Cap simply said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for actually, we were wondering why you were late until we heard about Trapster and Batroc, so I came to pick you so we could get started on the mission."

"Alright let's go!"

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

Peter _P.O.V_

We made it to meeting and everyone seems to be giving me the evil eye for being late. Not my fault super idiots were attacking. It was at this time Fury gave us the 'run down.' ...Not in that way.

"Alright we're all here, as I told the five of you some members of the Avengers will be joining you, you already about Captain America so allow me to introduce you to the other three...

Black Panther

Wasp

And Vision

In case of a high emergency other Avengers will come, until then there's a Quinjet waiting dismissed.

* * *

**In Quinjet Flying to Bayville**

Normal _P.O.V_

"So T'challa what made you decide to come with us to the X-men?" Wasp asked.

"My wife and nephew are with the X-men and after hearing about the trouble there, I feel I am needed there. Black Panther replied.

"Wait you're married and you have a nephew? Why didn't you tell us? Wasp asked wanting to know he would keep such a big secret.

"You never asked" Panther said smirking a bit.

Spiderman looked at his teammates who were keeping themselves preoccupied Iron Fist was meditating, Nova was playing his game-box (don't want to get trouble by copyright) Power man was sleeping, and White Tiger was working on her homework. Spiderman decided to keep himself preoccupied by talking with the Avengers.

"So um Cap, do you know what we're dealing with?" Spidey asked hoping to get some answers.

"I'm glad you asked son because I'm afraid I don't know, that's what we're going to find out." The first avenger replied understanding Spiderman's curiosity.

"*sigh* can you at least tell me something?

"Unknown number of missing, numbers of twenty-five people injured, and numbers of eight murdered strangely." The Vision answered.

"What do you mean by murdered strangely?"

"You sure you want to hear this?"

"Hit me"

"Reports say that the victims had hand prints torn in their faces." Black Panther said.

Peter's whole body froze at that answer. Hand prints torn in people's faces? It was just like in his...

'That man in my dream, could he be real? ' Spiderman thought to scared to comprehend that his nightmare may turn into a reality.

"Spiderman? Son you alright?" Captain America asked worried as the wall crawler just froze.

Peter finally realised that he froze. When he looked up and noticed everyone was giving him worried looks. "Y... Yeah I'm fine" He lied.

"Are you sure, your whole body seem to have froze for twenty seconds and your body temperature rose highly." The Vision stated.

"I said I'm FINE!" Spiderman said forcefully.

Everyone stares at him a little worried but decided not to go on about it. Cap puts his hand on Peter's shoulder and said...

"If you need anything son just ask"

Spidey nodded as everyone noticed that they finally made to Bayville.

"Xavier institute, this is Captain America we finally arrived over." Cap said speaking over the headset.

"Alright bub, find a place to land and head on over." A voice replied, but Peter already knew who it was because of the 'bub'.

After they found a building to land on and cloaked they headed over to the Xavier institute where Captain America was talking though the intercom.

"Alright bub come on in" the voice on the other line said.

They walked though the stone path to the mansion, Peter had to admit the place looked nice. As they made to mansion doors Wasp knocked on the doors probably more then she should of.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" a female yelled in side.

The doors opened and I froze again, this was wearing a black jacket, pants, gloves, and boots. She had green eyes, and long dark brown hair. Whoever this girl was...

It was the girl in his dream.

* * *

Authors notes-Alright more on the way, sorry it took so I-

Tell me about.

What you?

Yeah me.

What are doing here?

Are you gonna put me in this story or not?

But I-

Come on I'M DEADPOOL! How could you not put in?

I-

Tell you what, let the people decide dip shit.

Uuuhgh fine, alright people you decide if you want Deadpool.

SAY YES! SAY YES!

Shut up. Please review and comment

Review or I'll shoot you

SHUT UP!


	3. Visions and Questions

**Author's notes PLEASE READ-**** Alright guy number three is up and REALLY SORRY I haven't updated. I've been helping a friend whose house was struck by lightning. I'm not even kidding his house was struck. By. Lightning. Yeah he's alright. A fire didn't break out which is great but there were some damages. And it was month worth repair, I hope you understand. Yeah so again sorry for being late, i'll do my best to be faster next time, unless something comes up. But I must say something and ask a question (or two). But just so you Deadpool is going to be in this story so don't worry that I also have a few of my own twists in this story seeing how the Ultimate has changed a lot of the characters (namely Doc Ock, The lizard, Scorpion, Rhino, and a whole lot other characters so please know what you're getting into and now I must ask.**

**Do you want OCs? Vote yes or no**

**Do you want other X-men characters with the X-men? Vote yes or no**

**I'll let you guys decide. Oh and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes enjoy.**

**I don't own Marvel**

* * *

Peter couldn't believe his eye's the girl he saw in his dream was standing a few feet away from him and she kind of resembles Wolverine.

"Normally I'd ask why you'd kept ringing the door bell but right now I'm tired and I have school tomorrow so just say what you want." The girl said obviously a little annoyed.

"Well um... Cap a little help here please" Wasp asked not wanting to piss this girl off.

"Well ma'am we're the Avengers, Professor Charles Xavier has asked us to assist in a matter that sounds rather disturbing" Captain America said professionally.

"Oh alright fine, he's in his office." The girl said still annoyed.

"Thank you ma'am alright lets go." Cap said as he everyone went inside. But as the girl was about to leave she noticed Spiderman was still standing there staring at her.

"There something you want? Or do normally greet people you just met by staring at them" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Um ...I _'damn it Parker think'_ uh no your just hair looks nice is all." Spidey said scratching the back of his head.

The girl didn't realise it but she blushed a bit so she decided to go back inside

"Hey wait what's your name?"

"Laura" She replied. She didn't know why she told him her name even thou she just met him and didn't know anything about him. As Laura went back inside as she left Spiderman went to join the rest of his team, on his way he noticed a lot of the other mutants and they seemed like normal people. Peter didn't understand why people hate mutants but he understand why Captain America decided to go this mission. But the thing that Peter had on his right now is the girl named Laura. He saw her in his dream. And if he met her there was a very high chance he would meet the evil figure in his nightmare. He couldn't think about that right now, it scared him. He didn't realise it but made it to Xavier's office. Spidey went inside to Cap talking with a bald man in a wheel wearing a business suit. Then Nova started to elbow Peter's arm.

"Hey what took you so long web-head?" Nova asked whispering.

"Oh sorry, got lost" Spidey, lied as he was continuing to watch Captain America and the bald man until the man gave Cap some papers then Cap turned to everyone...

"Alright Professor Xavier here told me we for as long as we want, or need. And remember if you anything out of the ordinary please report me or the professor. Now let's move on, Xavier if you please?"

"Of course. Logan" He called as Wolverine walked in. But as soon as he walked in he immediately noticed Spiderman.

"Of all the people in the world you had to bring him." He groaned as he pointed at Spiderman.

"What's the matter fuzzy? Afraid that I'm going to steal your popularity?"

"Ah good you to know each hopefully this will help us in the future." Xavier said.

"Doubtful" They both said.

"Anyway, Logan, please show them to their rooms please." Charles asked.

"*sigh* fine, come on ya cosplayers" Logan groaned

"If it's alright Cap, I noticed a library here, and if mind I'm kinda interested in seeing what they have here." Spidey asked.

"What like, books?" Nova laughed.

"I see no harm in it. Professor?" Cap turned to Xavier.

"Of course, you are our guests" Xavier simply put.

"If you permit me Captain, I too am interested in learning amounts of new knowledge." The Vision said.

"Very well. Hank if you please." Charles said as a blue ape man, or a cat man was suddenly behind Spiderman.

"Of course follow me gentlemen" the ape man said but then ...the phone rang? And Wolverine picked it up

"Hello?"

"HEY LOGAN BUDDY HOW'S IT GOING?!" Deadpool said- ...DEADPOOL?!

"Anyway me, and my guns were going to ask if-"

"FOR THE GOD DAMN TIME WADE NO! YOU CAN'T FLY THE BLACKBIRD!" and with that Logan hung up. ...**anyway WHAT THE HELL?!**

**What?**

**What do you mean 'what'? What are you doing here?**

**I'm here because I'm Deadpool!**

**But you're not supposed to make a cameo yet**

**The hell cares what you think writer, because I know what the people want. Oh and the way people I am going fly the Blackbird, you why because-**

**Hey! No spoilers Deadpool!**

**Oh alright fine! Later bros from other hoes!**

**Shut up Deadpool, or I swear I will take you out of this story.**

**Ok come on!**

**Then be good ok.**

**Fine!**

**Anyway back to the story.** As the other heroes gave confused looks Beast spoke up

"Well uh come along now you two" he said as the two heroes started following the called Hank. As they were walking Spidey noticed Laura looking at him from a corner but quickly looked away the moment he looked at her. It only scared Spiderman more if she was the girl in his dream. And what would happen to her, he needed to know more about her, about Laura. But right now he needed to get his off this focus on what he was doing. He and the other two walked in the library. Spiderman was actually quite surprised how big it was, Vision noticed a girl with black hair and wearing crimson red sitting at one of the tables seeming to be having trouble with something, so he thought she might need some help and walk forward and see what he can do. Beast saw this and tried to stop him.

"Uh Vision now might not be the best thing right now." Beast said hoping to change his mind. But it was too late as the Vision was already next to the girl.

"Pardon me ms, but you require assistance?" Vision asked as she snapped her head to him.

"Uh I'm sorry who you are?" she asked rather rudely.

"I am Vision, Avengers member sent with Captain America and a few others to assist the X-men in an unknown crisis that has caused many unknown murders, and now we await orders so we have time to rest and explore the mansion and assist those who need it. And now I want to assist you." Vision said politely.

The girl was taken aback at his answer, but decided to go with it.

"Well okay if you're going to stay, you think you help me with some math?" she asked.

"Of course" Vision replied.

"By the way, my name's Wanda." She told him.

"A pleasure to meet you Wanda." Vision said extending his hand and she took it. Beast was very surprised how well that went but decided to go along with it. He noticed Spiderman wasn't next to him but sitting on the wall reading a book about dreams, visions, and prophets.

"Penny for your thoughts Spiderman?" Beast asked walking up to him.

"Huh? Oh nothing much just reading." Spidey replied.

"I did not think that was your kind of book my friend." Hank said looking at the book.

"Oh this, just thought I'd pick something I guess."

"Is something bothering you Spiderman?"

"What? No I just ...I just ...I just need some air." Spiderman said jumping to the window and opening it.

"If anyone asks, I'm going on patrol." And with that he jumped out the window leaving the shocked expressions of the other three. But unknown to all of them, Laura watched the whole thing through the slightly opened door.

**City of Bayville**

* * *

Spiderman swinging through the air regretting the way he left but it was too late now, so he kept swinging stopping a few muggers along the way, he stopped for moment to the famous group of TVs through the store window seeing that old JJ was on.

_"Spiderman's a menace and he moved his crimes to Bayville! When is it enough web-head?!"_ Jameson screamed though the TV.

'Oh come on! Why is it that where ever I go I RAGH!' He stopped his train of thought as his head suddenly felt like his head was being punched by the Hulk several times. His vision was going red until he closed eyes an reopened them to see his vision was still red and he was at a power plant, and moving through a dark hallway with the lights flickering but stopped moving and slowly turned to see an injured security guard and walk slowly to him.

"N-No ...Please" the guard said weakly. But his plea was ignored as a hand slowly moved to his face.

"No ...no ...no" the guard's final words were as Spidey closed and opened his eyes seeing his vision was normal again and was still on the side of a building. Now he was really scared but he noticed that the power plant was not too far from here so he thought he should head over there, and he had a very bad feeling about this.

**The Power Plant**

Spiderman was outside the office building of the plant and saw that the door was torn apart.

_'He didn't think to open it?' _Spidey thought looking at the claw marks over the entrance as he walked in. There was blood on the ground, walls, and even ceiling, and the light kept flickering making it harder to see, so he activated his night vision, and clocking device. (Explained in the show) As he pressed further he saw the dead body of the guard in his strange vision but scared him was that the guard had a hand print torn in his face. Peter was about to call for backup when he another body and this person had his neck snapped. Peter turned the body around to see that there wasn't a hand print on his face but ...webbing. Now all the fear turned to anger, whoever this man in his visions is, whoever this monster is. He had Peter's powers, and he will be stopped.

_'After I tear a hand print in his face'_ Spiderman thought darkly.

**_To be continued!_**

* * *

**Authors note PLEASE READ- Ok guys done. And sorry for being late but really needed to help my friend. I hope you understand. I'll try to be faster next time. Until then see you later. Oh and those questions I asked need to be answered.**

**Next time 'The Mark'**


	4. The Mark'

_Author's Notes PLEASE READ_**- Ok here we are, chapter four sorry it took so long but there are now to stories I'm working on, this and another one called 'Superior Spider Team' where Peter Parker is the Superior Spiderman and he leads his own team. You should check it out if you want. Anyway quick question.**

**Should there be other X-men characters in this Story? Please let me know.**

**Anyway this chapter is 'The Mark' ...all of you should know who the killer is by now and if it not it will be semi revealed here ...trust me, you should know ...IT'S CALLED THE MAR-okay, okay let's move on. This is 'The Mark'.**

**It is?**

**Oh shut up Deadpool.**

**Hey, I'm asking a question.**

**Well shut up, read and enjoy the chapter.**

**Fine, and by way he does not own marvel.**

* * *

Spiderman walked though the bloody hallways, his body filled with rage, whoever this killer is Spiderman intended to put him behind bars. The only problem was that every time he felt rage, fear would creep back in. And was he was scared, scared to find out his connection with this man, and how would it affect his friends, family, and that girl he met? Laura he believed her name was. What was her being in all this? And what awaited Laura, the killer, and Spiderman? But Peter didn't have time to think about it though as he saw a flickering light and a shadow appearing from it. Peter froze the moment he saw the shadow, and form the look of it the wrist part of the right arm shadow had something retracting from it, and it looked sharp. He saw the shadow move with lightening speed across a different hallway and disappear. Spiderman started breathing fast as thought about what he should do.

'This... This is insane! I-I need to get out, call for backup, and talk to somebody about these visions and... an-NO! I told myself I'm going to find out who he is, and get some answers! Stop acting like a coward Parker!' He cursed himself one more time then shot straight forward and jumped left at the end of the hall where the figure had disappeared. He kept moving until he reached a double door entrance with one of the doors slightly open with a blue light coming out. Spiderman crouched down and quietly moved to the door to get a good look at what he was dealing with. He looked inside and saw the blue light was coming from a hologram of a man's face, even though Peter couldn't make out the hologram's face he could make out what the killer was wearing. The killer was wearing a blackish costume with a white web pattern going all over his body, long brown hair going down to his shoulders, he was wearing a cape of some kind with the color of light red, or dark pink, and or crimson, his back was turned so Peter couldn't make out his face. But something about the killer's hair reminded him of his own. He stopped his train of thought as he heard talking coming from them.

"Well, did you find what we we're looking for?" The hologram asked.

"No father, but I have found a few suspects who might carry what we're looking for." The killer said, but Peter thought there was something very familiar about the killer's voice. It sounded a bit like Peter's which only served to scare the wall clawer even more.

"Good. Go find one of them, and if that one doesn't have it, go find the next suspect." The hologram chuckled.

"Very well."

"Oh, and one more thing son."

"Yes?"

"Do daddy a favor and get rid of our uninvited guest." The hologram snarled as it disappeared causing Spiderman's body to freeze and the killer's head to turn right at our hero to reveal he was wearing a mask and had blank red eyes. He moved with lighting speed at Spiderman. But the web head dodged in time to deliver kick, but the killer jumped in the air and drove his left hand at Spidey's neck, but Spiderman quickly grabbed his wrist and tried to strike him with his elbow but his foe grabbed it with his free hand. Two held there stances as they stared into each other's eyes, but then out of nowhere unknown memories started to flow in both their minds. They pulled away from each other and yelled in pain as they held their heads.

"What have you done?!" The Killer shouted as he finally let go of his head.

"ME?! You're the one killing people!" Spidey shouted as he charged at the killer who charged back at him, they ran straight at each other not daring to turn away, time seemed to slow down as they got closer to hitting one another, but it they went faster and both their foreheads connected with each other causing a shockwave that destroyed the floor beneath them. They fell crashing down every floor until they hit what looks like the basement, but to Peter's shock, the basement was a laboratory with equipment that pretty much said geneticist experiments, but he also on the floor was an emblem with a circle outline, tentacles inside it, and a skull where the tentacles were coming from it. **(If you don't know what logo is... read more comic books.)**

'That logo, that means it's-' But Peter couldn't think for long as he saw the killer runs up to him and swings his fist at the left side of Peter's face and sent him flying to some of the equipment, the killer then jumped onto Spiderman putting his foot on his chest and moved his right hand slowly to Spiderman's masked face as the killer glared though his mask.

"Now you will feel my mark." The killer growled. "Now you will bear the mark of your death. This is my mark! THE MARK OF K-" But he didn't finish as Spiderman shot straight up once again smashing their foreheads together. But this time, a small portion of blood came from where their heads connected. The killer backed away slowly gripping his head as Spiderman was kneeling on ground while he was griping his head. The two looked at each other and got into their fighting stance and prepared to attack when suddenly...

_'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'_

Both of them heard a beeping sound, and then out of nowhere the killer started chuckling.

"Well, about time." The killer said as jumped through the hole in the ceiling. Spiderman turned his head to where the beeping was coming from, and saw one of the computers had a countdown showing. Thinking fast the web head tried to fire a web line but no web came.

'Damn it, it was either him or the fall that broke my web shooters.' Spidey thought then decided to jump to the edge of the hole and tried to crawl to the main floor. But as he was half way up, the killer was standing above him.

"Goodbye..." The killer whispered as he reared his right leg back.

"...brother."

And with that the killer kicked Spiderman directly in his face and sent him flying back to the ground and hit it with a loud thud. Spiderman tried desperately to stand up but only could make it to a sitting position. His eyes widened as he slowly looked behind him. The countdown...

_3_

_2_

_1_

**_BOOOOM!_**

The explosion was strong enough that it blew the whole building sky high, blocks of concrete fell down onto the ground as the building came apart, fire was everywhere, and smoke covered the sky. But all Spiderman saw was darkness.

* * *

**One hour and twenty minutes later.**

Spiderman awoke feeling the worst pain ever, he opened his eyes to see nothing but black. He began to think he was blind. And he couldn't move his arms or legs, and then he realized he was most likely buried under the destroyed mass of concrete. While the pain would kill a normal person and be unbearable for him, there was only one thought racing through his mind. The words the killer said...

_'Goodbye... brother.'_

What did he mean about that? What was his connection to Peter? And how would this effect the future? However Peter didn't think about it for long as suddenly a small glimpse of light was showing. As more light was showing it made it clear that someone was moving the concrete, more and more, light came until finally the rocky mass round his face was removed and light burst into eyes causing his vision to go blurry, he saw two figures above him but he couldn't make out who it was thanks to his blurry vision. It looked like they were saying something but he couldn't understand them because his head was in so much pain.

"...re you alright Spiderman?" a male voice asked.

"...ey idiot can you hear u..."A gruff female asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Look, now is not time to..." Peter still couldn't get the complete sentence as his head still hurt. But finally his vision became normal again and saw who the figures were. It was Captain America, and the he met earlier, Laura.

"Cap? Laura?" Spidey questioned.

"Laura? You two know each other?" Cap asked raising an eyebrow.

Laura blushed for a moment before answering. "We met at the door of the mansion and we talked like civilized people." She answered looking away.

"You didn't seem very civil with Wasp." Captain America smirked causing her to blush a little more.

"Whatever, anyway let's get sleeping stupid here back to the mansion." Laura said grabbing Spiderman and putting one of his arms around her shoulder.

"W-Wait. Th-There's something you have to k-know." Spiderman said trying to stand up properly.

"And you can tell us all about it on the ride back to the mansion." Captain America said putting his hand on Spiderman's shoulder and helped Laura bring him to the X-jeep. As they drove away, they were being watched.

"Soon we will fight again, I will kill you, and I will get my revenge..." The killer whispered to himself as they drove away.

"...Brother"

* * *

_Author's Notes PLEASE READ_**- And that was 'The Mark' I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you later and please review and tell me if there should be more X-men characters and like I said there are two stories I'm writing, this one and Superior Spider Team so don't rush about the next chapter please. Well you later and have a nice day.**


End file.
